Goodbye
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: Hoffersons and Haddocks were archenemies since everybody could remember. There was no day in Berk when these two households weren't fighting. However, that fights weren't disturbing the young couple. What will happen when their families find out about them? This is NOT a Romeo and Juliet AU. One-shot.


**Hey, guys. I haven't been in a good mood and was listening to 'Someone like you' by Adele, so I got this idea. I repeat this is NOT a Romeo and Juliet AU. Anyways, I hope you'll like it. And this is a Modern AU, kind of.**

Berk, a small village in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to be frozen in time. Nothing from the outside world had reached there.

They had fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem was fights. Hoffersons and Haddocks were archenemies since everybody could remember. Few hundred years ago, they had been close friends, but then they had begun having problems with the land. The problems had solved, but the friendship not.

And till now there was no day in Berk when these two households weren't fighting.

"Stoick!" was heard the voice of Asger Hofferson-the head of Hofferson household. He was stomping through the village searching for Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock- the head of Haddock household.

Asger Hofferson had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a long straight beard. The blonde man found Stoick talking with Trader Johann-the trader of the village.

"Stoick," he said standing behind him. "You stole my sheep!"

Stoick stopped talking and turned, facing the Hofferson.

"I didn't steal your damn sheep, Asger! It itself came and began eating in my fields! I need to be angry! Your sheep have eaten my grass!" Stoick yelled with his booming voice. The head of Haddock household had piercing green eyes, red hair, which was braided at the back, and a huge red beard which had small braids in it.

"Don't you dare to call Daisy 'It'! She's a member of the family!" yelled Asger back. How he dared to call Daisy 'it'. He would regret that!

"Who is giving the sheep a name? Oh, I know! Only the stupid _Hofferson_!" Stoick spat the word 'Hofferson' with as much hatred as he could.

"How you dare!? You little-," began Asger, heating up. And the village began watching another fight between Hoffersons and Haddocks.

However, that fight wasn't disturbing the couple, who was sitting in the field. The girl had her head leaned on the shoulder of the boy. The boy with auburn hair and green eyes, was Hiccup Haddock, the son of Stoick Haddock, and the heir of Haddock household. And the girl with blond hair and blue eyes, was Astrid Hofferson, the daughter of Asger Hofferson, and the heir of Hofferson household.

They had met, when Hoffersons' sheep- Daisy, had run away and went to Haddocks' fields. Of course, at first, they began arguing as all Haddocks and Hoffersons would do, but then putting their differences aside, they became friends and even more. Beginning from that day, they were secretly meeting at the field, away from all the eyes.

"How peaceful is here," said Astrid burring her head in Hiccup's shoulder. She loved his smell, the smell of coal dust and molten iron. He was smelling like that since he was working at the blacksmith's shop. He was the blacksmith's apprentice. In his free time, Hiccup was inventing many new weapons, devices for the village, and much other stuff. Also, he loved drawing dragons. He was fascinated by them since he was just a kid.

"Yeah," he answered turning his head and looking at her. "Interesting, what are our families doing now?"

"Maybe arguing about that stupid sheep again," answered Astrid. She hated that sheep. It was annoying waking up every day because it began chewing your sheets. Hiccup chuckled.

"How you dare to insult Daisy!?" Hiccup exclaimed with fake hurt. Astrid laughed at Hiccup's impression of her father, and playfully punched his arm.

"But seriously, if it wasn't that 'stupid sheep', we would have never met," said Hiccup. Daisy was the reason they met, and he was very grateful for that. He couldn't imagine his world without Astrid.

"You're right," Astrid said realizing that. "When I'll be back, I'll take her to the finest fields of Berk, as thanks."

They stayed silent for a while, and then Hiccup broke the silence.

"I have something for you," he said and took from his pocket a pendant and gave it to her. It was a blue bird-like dragon, which had spines on its head and tail. Astrid recognized it. It was a Deadly Nadder-her favorite dragon.

"And I have the Night Fury," Hiccup said pulling the Night Fury pendant under his shirt. "These pendants will always be with us, reminding that there will always be Hiccup and Astrid. Always."

Hiccup helped Astrid to put the pendant on and then Astrid turned facing him.

"Why are you such a romantic?" asked Astrid smiling. She looked at the pendant. "It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"Um, yeah. I hope you like it," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck. Astrid smiled. Hiccup was doing that when he was nervous. She pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said and stood up. "We should be heading back. If we'll stay any longer our families would get suspicious."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hiccup and stood up too. He knew that they had to go, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Astrid.

"Goodbye, Milady," Hiccup said. Astrid loved the nickname he gave her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a short, sweet kiss.

"Goodbye, babe," Astrid said pulling back. They began heading towards different directions.

"Don't forget! Tomorrow, here, at the same time," yelled Hiccup turning back to Astrid, who was now far away.

"I would never forget!" Astrid yelled back and they continued heading home.

* * *

Astrid was walking towards the fields, the smile on her face. She was going to meet Hiccup, as always. After some time, she noticed him, sitting in the middle of the field. When Astrid approached him, Hiccup greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Milady."

"Good afternoon, Haddock," greeted Astrid back and sat next to him. Their faces began becoming closer. And when they were inches away, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Oh no," he muttered. Hearing that, Astrid opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. Didn't want Hiccup to kiss her? Was it her breath?

"Turn around," Hiccup muttered still in shock. Astrid didn't understand what he said.

"What?" asked Astrid still confused.

"Turn around," Hiccup said more loudly and turned her around. Astrid noticed her father stomping towards them. His face red from anger. Astrid's eyes shot wide.

"Oh no," she muttered. She didn't know what to do. Should they run? Yeah, that sounds a good idea. But it was already too late, Asger Hofferson was standing in front of her.

"Dad, I can explain," she said standing up.

"You don't need to explain anything! I've already seen everything that I need!" he began. "You were meeting with that Haddock brat, behind our back!"

"Dad, he's not a brat! He's an amazing person! If we'll put our differences aside, we can be friends! And end this stupid war!" Astrid shouted trying to convince her father.

"I would never! I repeat, never! Be friends with that stealers!" shouted Asger Hofferson shaking with anger. He grabbed his daughter's wrist.

"You will not see him again! You will not see anyone, again! I forbid you to get out of the house!" he shouted and began pulling Astrid away.

"Dad! Please! Let me go!" Astrid shouted. The tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Mr. Hofferson, please, I love Astrid," Hiccup begged. Hearing that Asger stopped pulling Astrid and turned towards Hiccup. He began stomping to him and stopped when he was standing in front of the boy.

"And what about _you_. If I would ever see you approach the Hofferson household, you'll stay without your head," he threatened. Hiccup gulped. Although he was the same height as Asger Hofferson, now he was feeling like an ant compared to him. But he still continued to beg.

"Please, Mr. Hofferson. I would-," he was cut off by the too familiar voice.

"Hiccup!" was heard the booming voice of Stoick Haddock. He had heard rumors from the villagers that Hiccup and Astrid are dating. He didn't believe that. His son would never date a _Hofferson_! But he decided to check, just in case.

Stoick was now standing behind Hiccup. He looked at the situation. Astrid Hofferson was standing there tears on her eyes. Asger Hofferson was standing in front of Hiccup, his eyes full of rage. And Hiccup was standing intimidated by the blonde man and was in the middle of saying something when he interrupted him. Everything was now clear for Stoick.

"I see the rumors are true," he murmured, very disappointed in his son.

"Well, Stoick. Your brat lured my daughter into dating him!" Asger Hofferson yelled. Stoick was now in rage.

"It's your daughter who seduced my son!" he yelled back. He grabbed Hiccup's writs and began pulling him.

"Dad! No!" Hiccup yelled, understanding that he was being separated from Astrid.

"You will never see her again!" Stoick yelled continuing to pull his son. Hiccup tried to stop him, but compared to the huge man, he was nothing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Astrid! Remember! There will always be Hiccup and Astrid! Always! I love you!" Hiccup yelled. Astrid began nodding her head. More tears were falling from her eyes.

"I love you, too," said Astrid holding back a sob. And like that, they were separated.

Next day, Haddocks moved from Berk. Astrid spent all night holding the pendant that Hiccup gave her and crying. The attempts to ran would be impossible. Her father was guarding the door all night. They even didn't let her say 'Goodbye'.

 **10 years later**

This was it. Astrid looked at her phone one more time, and then at the building. This was where Hiccup lived.

After 3 years, when they were separated, she had run away from Berk and moved to the city. She began studying there. At first, it was very hard for her. Berk was an old village where no one knew anything about the outside world, and when she moved to the city everything seemed like to be from another world. But she got used to it.

Astrid looked at the building one more time and was about to approach the door when she heard a laugh that she knew too well. 'Hiccup,' Astrid thought. Her heart began beating fast. After all these years, she was going to meet him. She quickly hid behind the building and began waiting. She wanted to surprise him. But suddenly, she heard another voice, which surely belonged to a girl.

That intrigued Astrid. She felt a twinge in her heart. She carefully pecked her head from her hiding place. And what she saw shattered her heart into million tiny pieces.

There he was, Hiccup, laughing with a blonde girl. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. Hiccup was smiling at the girl. Astrid knew that smile. Some years ago he was giving that smile to _her_. Then he turned his head to the girl and they shared a sweet, long kiss.

Not able to continue watching anymore Astrid turned away. She slid down the wall and began crying. Hiccup's words still kept ringing in her ears. 'They will always be Hiccup and Astrid. Always'. Her heart was shattering into million tiny pieces.

Why she had thought that Hiccup was different? He was like all the other Haddocks! She had been searching for him for 10 years! 10 YEARS! She had run away from her village, from her family! She had done it with the hope to meet him again! And now she had met him, with another girl, completely forgetting about his promise. She was supposed to hate him with all her heart! But the problem was, she couldn't. She still loved him. She loved his dorky smile, his laugh, his sarcastic remarks, his everything! And that was why it hurt even more. Knowing that the person you love will never be with you.

It felt like she was crying for hours, but it had been just minutes.

Astrid stood up and cleared the tears from her eyes. She looked at the pendant that Hiccup gave her and then carefully took it off. Astrid pecked her head from her hiding place and looked at the sidewalk. No one was there. She quietly approached the Hiccup's door. Astrid stroked the Nadder's head and then sat on her knees. She put the pendant on the stoop. A few tears began falling from her eyes.

She only wanted Hiccup to be happy. And he was happy with that girl. And maybe, someday, she could love someone other, too. Maybe, someday…

"Goodbye, Hiccup…" she said standing up. Astrid looked at the pendant which was placed on the stood one more time, and then ran away.

 **Yeah, I'm cruel. I know now all of you hate Hiccup, but please don't. I was debating between this story having a happy ending or sad. But after all, I decided to end it sad. I'm not intending on continuing this story and it will remain a one-shot. Please tell me what you think and until next time.**


End file.
